Mewtwo's Reprisal
by Requine
Summary: Mewtwo is looking for Ash, maybe he will learn something new, maybe he will destroy everything PG13 for character death and violence
1. Mewtwo's Reprisal

Ch.1 Mewtwo's Reprisal  
  
Who would've known we live in the chaos of ourselves?  
  
'Why did you do that? Was it you were scared I would win? Or were you just protecting those pitiful humans? It doesn't make sense.'  
"Mew?"  
'Why do you insist on tormenting me! Go!' Mewtwo viciously pointed towards the arched doorway his own mind had created.  
"Mew mew." Mew simply did a flip in mid air, and remained beside his clone. Mewtwo ignored his original self, and slowly sat in a chair.  
'Perhaps it is time for some rain.' he mumbled to himself. Steadily he twirled his hand, and it began glowing. Storm clouds surrounded the monstrous castle, and rain gradually started tapping the windows.  
"Mew?"  
'I told you to go.' Mewtwo turned his chair so Mew would only stare at the back of the leather seat. Mew sat on the table and tipped its head. 'GOOOOOOOOO!' The table rumbled and split into a million pieces. Mew was forced back into a wall, smashing its head on the fortification. It slid to the floor unconscious.  
Mewtwo completely overlooked Mew's predicament, and stared going over his past.  
"YOU'VE GOTTA STOP RIGHT NOW!!!" Ash Ketchem, a small boy, ran into the center of the arena; this spot just happened to be the area where Mew and Mewtwo's hyper beams would collide. "STOOOPP!!" He fell two the floor, stone solid.  
"PIKAPIII!" pikachu called, running to its trainer. After many attempts and fails to revive its fallen master, Pikachu let its tears fall in defeat.  
Slowly the pokemon and clones realized what they were doing. Fighting their selves. Tears ran down their faces, and revived poor Ash.  
Mewtwo felt a power overtake his mind, he couldn't think straight.  
"A human sacrificed himself ... to save the pokemon . I pitted them against each other ... but not until they set aside their differences, did I see the true power they all shared inside"  
"Mew!" agreed the other physic pokemon  
"I see now that the circumstances of ones birth are irrelevant, it is what you do with the gift of life. that determines who you are" with that said mew and Mewtwo used their powers to take the cloned pokemon to a safer destination.  
"Mewtwo!! Where are you going?" Ash called out.  
"Where my heart, can learn what yours knows so well... what transpired here. I will always remember... but perhaps for you . these events. are best forgotten."  
After Mewtwo disappeared from sight, a bright glow filled the stadium and all six of the trainers and their pokemon's memories were wiped of the encounter.  
  
But that had been a long time ago. Possibly four years ago. Mewtwo had destroyed all of the cloned pokemon long ago, once he had realized what had happened. Mew had tricked Mewtwo. It had hypnotized him; he had never wanted to leave. But Mew knew that if the battle had continued, Mewtwo would have destroyed everything. Including it. Mewtwo slammed his fist upon the counter. If that one boy wouldn't have ran in the line of fire, Mew would be gone, and Mewtwo would finally control everything that had made him; him. That one boy.  
Mewtwo stood and took to the sky. Maybe he could still win. But first, that one boy. 


	2. Hope is still lost

Ch. 2 Mewtwo's Reprisal  
  
Only those who search for it find Hope.  
  
Ash Ketchum walked beside Misty, who had refused to leave him alone, and on his other side was a new traveler; Singe. Singe had silver hair, (Ash thought it was dyed, but Singe continued saying it was natural) and a black muscle shirt. A muscle shirt for his muscles; surprisingly he had strength. Everyone they had met normally was tiny like himself or herself. Singe wore large pants that even though were cuffed, they still dragged on the ground. He had seven pokeballs around his waist. He had claimed that one was empty, so it was perfectly legal. Ash still couldn't figure out which one was empty.  
"Ash! We're lost again!" Misty yelled in Ash's ear.  
"No we're not! I know perfectly where we-"  
"We go west, that will take us to Hoary city."  
"Well thank you Singe!" Misty hung off his arm, and he raised an eyebrow. Singe leaned away from Misty.  
"Humph." Ash grunted. "Ok, where is west then?"  
"That answer is easy; we were walking all night, so the sun should be coming up right about. now." As soon as he said that, a small sliver of gold pushed up from the mountains. They all began walking towards west, when pikachu began throwing a fuss.  
"Pikachu! What is it?"  
"Pikapika!" the small mouse pointed towards the sky, where a small dot flew overhead.  
"That's just an airplane Pikachu!" Misty said, declining from letting Singe go. He roughly pushed her away and snatched a pokeball. He threw it to the ground, and when it had opened, a travel bag popped out. He dug threw it until he emerged with some binoculars.  
"So that is your empty one!" Ash yelled.  
"IT'S A POKEMON!" Singe yelled.  
"Way cool! I'm going to catch it!" Ash screamed.  
"No way! It's flying over water, and my specialty is-"  
"Water pokemon so let me catch it!" Singe mocked.  
"Errrrr." Misty growled. Singe threw yet another pokeball, and emerging from it was an aged Dragonite. Singe jumped atop of it, and flew into the sky.  
"What is that?" Ash said ecstatically. He held out Einstein, his new pokedex, and flipped it open.  
"Dragonite. Information for this pokemon has already been recorded in pokedex one. Transferring data. Receiving. Receiving.. Receiving. Data accepted. Dragonite is a flying pokemon. It evolves from Dragonair. Other information on this pokemon is scarce."  
"Whoa! I want a Dragonite!" But once Ash had yelled that, the mysterious pokemon stopped. A large blue aurora began forming around it, and once Singe had touched the glowing light, he fell with his Dragonite unconscious. "Venasaur! Catch Singe and Dragonite!" his evolved bulbasaur used vine whip to capture the falling companions. The moment Singe touched the ground he began twitching so viciously it looked like he was being electrocuted. Then all together he stopped, looking like a stone.  
"Singe!" Ash ran to him and felt his pulse. "He is alive, but his pulse is stopping!" Ash threw Singe on his shoulder and continued running west with Misty trailing behind.  
A majestic city Hoary was. The streets almost looked like they were paved in gold, and skyscrapers looked built of marble. But Ash couldn't take in the sites; he had to find a hospital. He ran into the building.  
"This is an emergency!" He yelled. They rushed Singe into the ER, with Ash beside the trolley. Drool dripped down Singe's mouth, and his eyes looked so dilated that his pupils almost seemed to be his actual eyes. His eyes darted everywhere and he sprang up and screamed with all his might.  
"MEWTWO!" he shrieked. 


	3. Not by accident

Ch.3 Mewtwo's Reprisal  
  
"Misty, I think someone is after us. That was no coincidence." he said as Misty awoke from her daze. "Humanity isn't safe any more. I don't think it ever was."  
  
Mewtwo watched the boy fall to the ground. He had frightened him, and when he had turned to see what was emitting the strangest of powers, he spotted Ash Ketchem down on the earth. Why, Ash had came to him. But when Ash took off with the abnormal child, Mewtwo was enraged. He had been searching for days on end for his revenge, and his victim turned his back on him. Following his prey, he sank deep into the walls of the hospital.  
"Will he be alright?" Ash muttered to the doctor with a handsome hairstyle.  
"Yes, I believe so. But, I'm afraid-"  
"He's in a comatose." Ash sadly finished his sentence. "I knew that the instant he was having the seizure. I've had a pokemon suffer that before."  
"Can you tell me what happened?" The doctor asked. Ash continued watching his feet, but slowly brought his watery eyes come up to meet the physician's.  
"A. a pokemon did it. We couldn't see it, but it was flying. Singe went after it, and it started glowing. Venasaur caught him, but. he wouldn't stop jerking. When we set him down. he blacked out, and his pulse was stopping. I couldn't do anything."  
"Did he have a pokemon with him?"  
Ash looked away appalled. "It died." Silent tears ran down Ash's face. He never felt so useless in his life; even when he had been chained to the wall while Pikachu nearly died protecting him. (Not an episode, stop trying to remember you pokemon freaks.)  
"Ash, you have saved this world once before. I know you feel inadequate right now, but you have done more for anyone than even your father could have. Trust me." Ash, unsurprised that yet another knew his name, slowly grinned. His black long hair, which was pulled back into a loose tress, shaded his eyes.  
"You knew my father?" He said as more of a statement than question. The doctor nodded.  
"Doctor Keshi! Doctor Keshi! He came out of the comatose!" A nurse came running towards the doctor. She stopped in front of the questioning look in Ash's expression. The women nodded at the obvious (SEE THAT SINISTER! I CAN SPELL WRITE EVEN WITHOUT SPELL-CHECK! Sorry, on with the story. Huct un Fonucts werkid fer mee!) question gleaming in his gaze. He let out the weight of the world in one relieved sigh. He shook Misty's shoulder, and she cracked her eyes open.  
"How is he?" she mumbled. Ash grinned reassuringly. She beamed back, and fell asleep with Togepi tucked in her arms.  
"Good night Misty." Ash stood, as tall as he could, and walked into the ER with Doctor Keshi behind him.  
It was the most disturbing sight anyone could see his or her friend in. **Warning!! This part may include some "disturbing" sights. Avoid it if you have an extremely weak stomach. C'mon, it ain't that bad!! Singe had wires going in and out of his skin, and his face was hooked up onto some sort of mask, with a tube going down his throat. His breathing was coming in sort gasps, and he had second-degree burns singing (Hey, that's his name! ^.^) his delicate skin. His silver hair was burned at the ends, and his eyes drooped lazily. Singe was suspended so that he was upright; a large circular, flat, metal ring supported him up. His chest violently jolted up and down. The ring encircling him lowered down to where he was flat on his back. Doctors and nurses busied around him until he was set up on a bed, and he no longer had something down his throat. They put a thin sheet over him, to cover up his nudeness. (They had to get those clothes off him, and see any other injuries.) ** K kiddies. You can come back; the evil disturbing part is gone now! (Lol)  
Ash approached his friend, who smiled slightly.  
"Who s-s-says angels don't exist?" He was wheeled away by arguing physicians. Ash had never considered angels even once before now. What did Singe mean by "Exists."  
Mewtwo overlooked Ash and Singe exchanging smiles. Their silence quieted the room in a peaceful way. It made him sick.  
'Doctors.' Mewtwo repeated in his head. He wanted nothing to do with them, yet they wanted everything to do with him. 'Until it is time, I shall presume watching your innocent and idiotic ways, Ash Ketchem, but you can mark my words, survival is not an option; my young foe.' He turned into the other room and watched Misty sleeping. 'But as for your friends, luck is not with them.' he chuckled sinisterly. 'Rise.' He muttered.  
Misty woke up and stood, dropping Togepi on the ground.  
"Oh, Togepi! I'm sor-"  
'Leave it.' Mewtwo commanded. She instantly seemed unaware that Togepi was lying there crying. 'Go outside, stand by a tree.' Mewtwo shadowed Misty out the doors. She stood by the tallest tree. Storm clouds gathered above, and rain began falling nonstop on the grass and leafs. Lightning struck ferociously on the terrain. It slapped the ground mercilessly, leaving a trail of destruction in its path. Misty stood dimly, not aware of her surroundings. To her, she was inside taking care of Togepi.  
"MISTY!" Ash pushed Misty away from the tree, just as a bolt beat it. They landed in the mud, save from harm.  
'Curse you Ash Ketchem.' Another flash exposed his face, right when Ash caught a glimpse of it.  
"Misty, I think someone is after us. That was no coincidence." he said as Misty awoke from her daze. "Humanity isn't safe any more. I don't think it ever was." 


	4. Drowning Faith

Ch. 4 Mewtwo's Reprisal  
  
AnimeFreak: Looky looky! I've gotten quite a bit of reviews! (Well for me it is a lot.) And quite a bit of questions!! K, I'll answer em you eager beavers! Zhen Lin: K, ^^ Where have you been? Mind in the clouds? His motivation is to get revenge on Ash. *Raises eyebrows* ya know, most people would get that from the title. Reprisal = the act of retorting on an enemy by inflicting suffering or death on a prisoner taken from him, in retaliation for an act of inhumanity. Retorting = to return in kind; pay back. Retaliation = to return like for like, especially evil for evil. Inhumanity = Lack of pity or compassion. Get it? I hope so; I had to look all these words up for the inexperienced. So let us rephrase that, Reprisal = the act of pay back on an enemy by inflicting suffering or death on a prisoner taken from him, in return for an act of lack of pity or compassion. ^^ Now you better get it; that took up quite a bit of space. So, send more questions, and I'll answer em!!! See you space cowboy.  
Singe gripped the crutches with all his might. Slowly he moved them forward, and then swung his feet forward. Repeating this action he made his way into the cafeteria. It had been two weeks since the accidents. Ash was now fully concentrated on protecting and helping his companions.  
Ash sat at a table in the food court waiting for Singe to arrive. He had expected on of the nurses to wheel Singe in a wheelchair, but he almost jumped out of his skin when Singe tapped him on a shoulder and he saw Singe standing.  
"What are you doing? That is really dangerous!" Ash said loudly. Several people near them turned to watch them.  
"Ash, it's ok. I'm fine; don't make a commotion. The nurses are always on their toes with me, I want to give them a rest." Ash raised an eyebrow, and then scooted over in his seat to allow Singe to sit.  
"You know, you really should be more careful. They are putting all of their work into you; they rebuilt you an arm, a leg, and one of your eyes. The least you could do is follow their instructions and rest." Ash said. At that Singe lifted up his left arm, which was completely mechanical. He flexed a few fingers and set it back down. He turned and looked at Ash in the eyes with a sorrowful expression.  
Ash observed Singe's eyes. One was the natural soft brown, and the other was a shade of red. He shook his head and noticed a nurse running in and heading towards them.  
"You told the nurses you were coming in here, right?" Ash asked. Singe nodded.  
"Ash Ketchum! It's Misty, she has had an accident!" she yelled. Singe moved out of the seat and watched Ash run of with the nurse through the doors. He sat back down and set his head down.  
'Perhaps my old friend is back.' he wandered. "What happened?" Ash said as they ran across the building.  
"She was in the restrooms. A pipe burst and she almost drowned! I'm sorry to say that pokemon she had did though."  
"Togepi?"  
"Yes." The nurse muttered. When they reached the room, Misty was sitting up in the bed coughing while the doctor was patting her on the back roughly. She coughed up a lot of liquid, and passed out.  
"She swallowed a great deal of water." The doctor said. Ash sighed.  
"Will she be ok?" He asked.  
"I believe so."  
Ash nodded and walked out of the hospital. It had been so long since he had came out. He sat down on a bench and set his head in his arms, which were resting on his knees. Ever so leisurely, tears ran down his face. Why was this entire ordeal happening to them? Why his friends?  
"Why. me?" he mumbled. He shook as a chill rushed over him. He stood and started walking away. Away from everything. Maybe he was the reason all this was happening.  
"Pikachu?" A small pokemon came running up to him from the hospital and tugged on his pants.  
"Free." Ash murmured. He continued walking while Pikachu stopped and tipped its head. Ash gathered his Pokeballs and let them fall to the ground and roll towards Pikachu. All of the pokemon emerged from their confinement.  
"Free." He repeated just as softly. They were all free.  
"Free?" Mewtwo said slowly. "but. why?" He followed the boy into the woods. "Wait, what about that boy I accidentally burned the first day? Was that." +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Author's notes: Hmmmm, shall I destroy Misty? Yah or Nah; verdict? (That would be the audience (you)) Ok, shall Mewtwo go soft? Ask the people! Yah or nah? Will Ash die? Yah or nah? It all depends on what the people want. Enter your vote. The next chapter may take awhile, or it may not. It will be decided when I come up for a plan for the next chapter. Oh, sorry for the short entry today. See you space cowboy. 


	5. Grown, not born

Ch. 5 Mewtwo's Reprisal Ssj goku122: First I want to say good choice in the name bro! DBZ rox!! Secondly, I agree, Togepi is kinda annoying and it does nothing, so it is dead! Thirdly, I will put you down for a Kill Misty vote (1) and don't kill Misty vote (1) you never really made a defendant vote in your review.  
Thunder Mouse Pikachu: I won't tell you yet!!! MWAHAHAHA! Singe is special though. Enough said. Brock. I killed him ^^ K, k, I'm kidding. He ran off with yet another girl. In the series I noticed they always replace him and not Misty. Mewtwo in my corrupt mind has always been EVIL!!! 8) Uhhhh I had forgotten about Mewtwo Returns. Actually I don't even remember seeing it! Oh well, I guess it never happened then. Kill Misty: (1) Don't kill Misty: (2) Mewtwo's attitude- Soft: (1) Mean: (0) Ash's death: (0) Ash's survival: (1) Reunite with poke- WAIT A MINUTE!! I never said that was your choices!! 8 ( You tried to trick me!! How would you like it if I did exactly the opposite of what you voted for? Hmmm?! HMMMM?!?!?!  
  
"Pika pika!!" Pikachu cried. Ash ignored the small mouse and walked deep into the woods, his mind drowning in his thoughts.  
'It was my fault. Nothing happened to me, but everyone else around me got hurt." The more he thought about it, the more he believed it. Finally he had wandered so far into the woods he became lost. 'Now where am I?' He asked himself in his head. He forcefully shook his head and looked at his location again.  
'So Ash. Are you lost?' A low, rumbling voice came from the heart of the woods. 'Why? Why did you set them free?' The voice asked. The sky turned a pale green.  
"I- I was a danger to everyone. They could have died." Ash choked out.  
'That is right. It was you Ash; you could have killed everyone if you had stayed.' It barked.  
"That's not true!" Ash threatened back.  
'But you said it yourself... You were a danger to everyone!' Thunder clapped above and Ash flinched at the truth.  
"Stop saying that! Who are you? Show yourself!"  
'Oh but Ash. You already know who I am." The voice faded away, leaving Ash feeling worse than before.  
"Never return." "Never return." "Never return." Chanting of hundreds of voices invaded his head. He grabbed his hair and started crying. Ash fell to the mud, soaked in tears.  
"SHUT UP!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "GO AWAY AND NEVER RETURN!" all the voices said at once. Then, everything stopped. The sky returned to its midday blue, birds and animals chirped their happy song. He was back in the woods, and everything was normal. "What happened?" He mumbled, opening his eyes. "A-am I going insane?" 'Ash.' Mewtwo's face appeared before him. He reached down and grabbed the collar of his neck. Ash refused to look at the intruders face. He squeezed his eyes shut. 'Ash. Look at death. Face it.' He commanded. The broken boy raised his eyes and squeaked when he saw the pokemon talking to him. 'There is a good lad. No prepare to die.' "ASH!" Singe came swinging in to the scene. "ASH! Where are you?!" He yelled. 'Singe?' Mewtwo muttered. 'What is he doing here? I thought he was-'  
  
Flashback  
  
Singe quietly sat in the field watching the sky. Suddenly, two large pokemon flew over-head, followed by thousands of other pokemon. One of the two creatures in the front stopped swiftly, and destroyed the pokemon following it. The smaller creature disappeared, and the larger one fell to the ground. Singe ran to find Mewtwo lying in the grass, severely injured.  
Singe had healed Mewtwo, and had spent most of his time with the human sized pokemon.  
But there was one conversation Mewtwo will never forget.  
"So, why do you want to destroy humanity?" Singe asked his friend. Mewtwo transported from the tree limb he was sitting on to sit beside Singe.  
'Why?' Mewtwo repeated.  
"Yeah. You most have a reason for despising it so much."  
'Humanity made me. Then wanted to use me for some test rat. I was all one science project.'  
"Scientist made you, not humanity you know. I heard of the lab that exploded. Our people knew it would end out disastrous."  
'Your people?'  
"Uh huh. We weren't born like humans; we were grown. We were science projects too."  
'Why don't you hate the humans?' Mewtwo said curiously.  
"Us? We are grateful for them; if it weren't for human stupidity, I wouldn't exist. None of our people would." Singe said. Mewtwo sat quietly.  
'I never thought of it that way.' He said.  
"A great human once said, "Only two things are infinite, the universe and human stupidity. And I'm not sure about the former."" (Albert Einstein) Singe sighed. "Someday I'm going to change the world."  
'How?' Mewtwo questioned. Singe turned to look at Mewtwo.  
"I don't know. I just will."  
End Flashback  
  
"ASH!" Singe called again. Mewtwo teleported away, dropping Ash on the ground. Singe turned to see him laying on the ground. He swung forward. Once he was close enough he dropped the crutches and fell to his knees. He put his hand to Ash's back and nudged him. "Ash. Ash. Wake up Ash." He continued nudging Ash until he cracked his eyes open. "Oh thank god! Your alive!"  
"You're right. Who says angels don't exist?" Ash smiled and passed out.  
  
Author's note: I'm sorry Misty lovers, I really don't like her much, so she wasn't in this chapter. Mewtwo actually came in contact with Ash. I have a BIG problem though. I HAVE NO CLUE ON HOW TO FINISH THE STORY!!! ;_; But don't worry, that isn't for awhile. You know, I haven't written anything for more than seven chapters. This will be new!! You see I normally get sick of the story, but I like where this is going!!!! 


	6. Pain

Ch.6 Mewtwo's Reprisal AnimeFreak: I've heard people pleading for me to write my own story, and not ask the people. But I don't want you disappointed. I've heard people pleading for me to bring Brock into the story. But I don't want to stray from the point of the story. My best friend, for killing Togepi has hit me upside the head. But I don't want distractions. *Sigh* Nobody is ever happy.  
  
Brock (FINE! Have the people's way!! But wait, they don't want me to have it the people's way. MAKE UP YOUR MINDS!!!) *Scratches out the word Brock* Singe sat on his hospital bed. Ash was in the bed to his left, and Misty on the right. Misty coughed slightly and sat up.  
"W-where am I?" she said. "Togepi?" She looked around the bed. Singe stayed quiet, not wanting to hurt her. "Where is Togepi?" She asked again. Singe fell backwards on the bed and closed his eyes. "Is Togepi ok?" Misty stood up and walked to Singe's bed; where upon the bed laid a silent man. "Singe, what happened?" She sat at the foot of his bed.  
"I don't think a deceased pokemon will effect you as much as an unconscious friend." He mumbled, keeping his eyes closed.  
"Togepi is dead?" She stuttered. "Wait, Ash is unconscious?" She looked at the far bed. Ash lay there, steadily breathing. "What-"  
"Mewtwo." Singe bolted up, snatched his crutches, and swung out the door as fast as he could.  
"Who?" Misty muttered.  
Singe swung down the stairs and out the door, into the woods.  
"MEWTWO? WHERE ARE YOU?" Singe screamed at the top of his lungs. "I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!"  
Mewtwo awoke from his slumber to a voice echoing from the woods. It was calling his name in an irritated way.  
'Singe?' He transported to the source of the sound. Singe spun around looking at Mewtwo with fiery red eyes. He pounced on top of him.  
"Why?!" He yelled. He began punching him with his inhuman strength. Mewtwo grunted with each contact. "You are trying to kill my friends!" He roared.  
Mewtwo grabbed Singe's neck and slowly stood with Singe struggling for air. Once standing he let go of his neck. Singe landed on all fours and started coughing. He violently shook his head and began glowing red.  
"You are trying to MURDER MY FRIENDS!" His aurora danced around him in a ferocious fire-like manner. He took a swift kick at Mewtwo, but missed. He menacingly stood with massacre shimmering in his eyes.  
Mewtwo raised his hands in a surrendering way.  
'Change the world?' He asked. Singe gradually let his power go down and his eyes returned to brown and crimson. He fell to the ground crying. He shook faintly.  
'How? How will you change the world?'  
"By saving it from you; you murderer." He sobbed.  
'Not quite human.' Mewtwo gyrated around. 'I thought of you as a friend. Always different like me. Misunderstood.'  
"Because of you I'm even more abnormal. Not human, and part machine!" He ripped the sleeve from his mechanical arm. The silver gleamed in the light. Fluid passed through a tube that was faintly exposed on his forearm.  
  
'I did that?' Mewtwo asked.  
"Yes. You turned me into a monster!" His arm seemed to follow his emotions and transformed into a gun. "Die." He shot the gun at Mewtwo, who was blown back. He hit a tree and blacked out. "Bastard." Singe murmured. He passed out on the spot. 


	7. Just wait

Ch. 7 Mewtwo's Reprisal  
  
Ash stumbled through the doors of the hospital grasping Singe's wrist. Pokemon, Miss Ketchum, Professor Oak, and doctors rushed to his aid. "Pikachu!" the small rodent said. The doctors took Singe from Ash's grip and helped Ash onto a stretcher. Miss Ketchum was crying and Professor Oak was discussing something with the doctors. Pikachu sat on Ash's knees waiting for his former master to wake up, and the rest of Ash's pokemon trailed behind the stretcher. "People! Please, I ask you to give this boy some air! He has been through too much!" One of the doctors stopped at the E.R. doors and shooed everyone away. "That's my son! I must see him!" Miss Ketchum sobbed. On the second stretcher was Singe. He opened his eyes; they glowed with disgust. He sat up straight and ignored the physicians trying to push him down. "His arm mutated into a killing machine! I've never seen this before!" A man said from behind them. Singe's eyes widened as he realized his arm had transformed. He disregarded it and slowly slid off the stretcher, breaking the buckles. Doctors stood in shock at his vast strength. He walked through the number of men, and strolled straight through the door. "I'm fine." He muttered. He brushed the doctors off him. He strode to the emergency room and pushed a lady with scarlet hair and teary eyes away, an old man out of his approach, and various pokemon. When he reached the doors where a doctor stood guard he raised his monstrous arm and pressed the opening against the man's forehead. "Get." Singe growled. His voice shook slightly from anger. The doctor ran out of the area and Singe went inside the room. Ash was leaning up in the bed he was set on with clouded eyes and a silly grin. "Heh, hey Burnt!" "Singe." Singe corrected. "Uh huh. My life went that way too." "Ash, where is Mewtwo?" Singe grumbled. Ash's silly grin faded and he brought his eyes up to look at Singe's face. He had a troubled expression on his face as he strained to remember whom Singe was talking about. "Ash, I know you can tell where he is. Think." He said. Ash opened and closed his mouth a few times before looking up again. "Mewtwo isn't searching for you." He said. "I know that. I'm going to stop him before he comes for you again." "People in white say red hair girl died." "What?" "Mystical. disease in her lungs, water help strengthen disease, girl can't breathe, girl die." "Misty died?" Singe said. "Wait until I get my hands on that. that. that beast!" he roared. "Mewtwo isn't searching for you." He said again. "Ash, why are protecting that beast? He killed my pokemon, Misty and her pokemon! Why won't you tell me where he is?!" Singe grabbed onto the collar of Ash's shirt and shook him. Ash patted him on the back. "Mewtwo. doesn't know what he doing." Ash said sadly. "Ash! He does know what he is doing! He is fully aware that he is killing us off one by one!" he sobbed into Ash's shirt. "That beast wants to destroy man kind Ash! We have to stop him!" Ash quietly sat in his seat watching the far wall blankly. "Ash! I don't understand!" "I suppose if we didn't laugh at the things that don't make sense, we couldn't react to a lot of life.(1)" Ash mumbled. (AN: (1)= Phrase from something else. Look at bottom to see from what) Singe shook his head slightly. "You're not going to help me." He muttered. "Are you?" Ash smiled again. "We shouldn't go after him just yet. Wait, I know he isn't as bad as we think." Ash murmured.  
  
AN: **I suppose if we didn't laugh at the things that don't make sense, we couldn't react to a lot of life** Calvin and Hobbes. 


	8. Finally

Ch. 8 Mewtwo's Reprisal  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Finally, everything was right, and maybe humanity wasn't in as much danger as they thought. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ash sat on the same bench from earlier with Singe next to him. Ash sighed deeply.  
"Tell me why we are out here again." Singe said.  
"We need some fresh air, trust me. And I'm meeting someone here." Ash watched the road for the familiar black jeep. Clanking from a distance became clearer as the vehicle drove down the street. Ash stood and waved with his strange smile of silent happiness. Singe slowly stood, his arm, now reformed to a mechanical limb, swinging at his side freely. The jeep pulled up beside the hospital and the side door swung open. A tall, dark man with black, spiked hair climbed from the leather seats. He stood and ran a hand through his hair, brushing it back, and grinned.  
"Hey Ash. Long time no see!" He said.  
"Good to see a recognizable face. It's been awful lately." Said Ash. The man nodded.  
"Misty and Togepi died, eh?" He said gravely. Ash looked at his feet.  
  
"Yeah." He muttered. The man patted him on the back sympathetically. "Thanks for coming, Brock."  
Singe smiled. 'So Brock, the world famous pokemon breeder is Ash Ketchum's friend. Should've seen that coming." he thought.  
"Who's this?" Brock turned to Singe.  
"This is. this is Singe. He has been with me through the entire ordeal, which I am very grateful for." Ash said.  
Brock held out his hand to Singe with a welcoming smile. Singe raised his robotic arm and grasped Brock's wrist and shook hands with a small beam. Brock glanced at his arm and nodded, letting go the cold steel.  
"Where is Pikachu?" Brock asked.  
"Pikachu? Oh yes, he was set free, but he insists on following me." Ash shook his head in a silly manner. "That weird pokemon." Brock gasped. "You set Pikachu free? Why?" "I. It would be too dangerous to keep him around, so I let him go." "Ash, I don't think Pikachu wants to leave." Brock said. Suddenly the bush to their right rustled, and in a second Singe was pointing his gun at it. Pikachu ran from the bush and hid behind Brock. "Pika Chu!!" The pokemon stuck its tongue out at Singe. He turned to Ash with sorrowful eyes. "Pika pika! Chu, ka chu!" it said. Ash shook his head. "Pikachu, I can't under-" "He wants ta go back wit' you." Meowth stumbled from the bush next, with James limping behind him. Jessie never appeared. James took in very large, deep breaths, and Meowth was looking very worn out. Ash sighed and walked to them. "What happened?" He said. "A pokemon just flew past us as fast as possible! It didn't touch is though." James alleged. "And it took Jessie?" Ash assumed. James shook his head. "Jessie left us long ago." He said. Brock rolled his eyes. "I wonder why." He sarcastically mumbled. James looked up at Singe, who refused to lower his arm. "I know you." James said. Singe raised an eyebrow with a questioning look. "You are buddy buddy with this purple pokemon." Singe lowered his eyebrows in disgust. "I no longer associate with that fiend." Singe sat down, his arm transforming back, and lazily closed his eyes to sleep. Brock checked James ankle, which was just sprained, and Ash kneeled down to Pikachu. "Do you really want to come back? I could kill us all on accident you know." Ash said. Pikachu nodded and pounced on Ash with a hug. He laughed with the knowing that his friends would never leave him. Singe smiled at ease and Brock grinned at Ash. James and Meowth sat beside Singe and disregarded any thoughts of every trying to capture Pikachu again.  
  
Finally, everything was right, and maybe humanity wasn't in as much danger as they thought. 


	9. Trust Regaining, Life again

Ch. 9 Mewtwo's Reprisal  
AnimeFreak: Sorry about the last chapter, not one of my better works. I just had to bring James, Meowth, Pikachu, and Brock into the picture for future plans. I couldn't ignore all pleads for Brock to come back, and for Ash to be reunited with Pikachu. I haven't been getting a lot of reviews lately, so I'm trying to write more to see what happens. I have an idea: Press the Review button Write stuff Write stuff like crazy Submit it. That's it. Really. Ok, I've been watching Adult Swim, big whoop. Just read the story!  
  
Ash walked down the winding road with James, Meowth, Pikachu, Brock, and Singe following him. The hospital had released them, and nothing since the run-in with Mewtwo has happened; other than the fact that James and Meowth had decided to join their group. Deciding to continue his journey, Ash tried to forget about everything that happened. But forgetting Misty was the hardest thing he could do. A small scooter with a man in blue rode up to them. He was wearing shades and a police hat. "Hello. I presume you are Ash Ketchum?" He turned to Ash, who nodded. "I have a letter for you." "You look familiar." Singe raised an eyebrow. "Ah yes, I'm the twin brother to Officer Jenny." He let out a small chuckle. "The one from Crimson City. My family is to big to not be specific." "Heh, yeah." Brock grumbled. "What would your name be?" "I'm Kenny. It's an honor to meet the great pokemon breeder Brock." He gave a silly grin. "Here you go Mr. Ketchum," He handed Ash the letter. "I hope it is good news!" He mounted his scooter and with a last peace sign drove away. "He was abnormally cheerful." James said. "Some people are just like that. They try there hardest to look for the silver lining." Singe quietly said. Ash nodded in agreement. He opened the letter and with one quick scan he smiled the largest smile anyone could ever see. "What is it?" James leaned over his shoulder and read it. A grin grew on his face and he patted Ash on the back. Brock took the letter and examined it. He had to read it twice before believing it; he gave Ash a big hug. Singe stood wandering what could bring them from miserable to the happiest people on earth. "What?" He asked. The note fell onto the grass forgotten. Singe bent down and read it.  
  
Dear Ash Ketchum,  
It seems the hospital of Hoary City was mistaken upon the Death of Ms. Misty (last name smudged). She was released November 17, 2003 in Crimson City in the care of Officer Jenny and Officer Kenny Saijet. We apologize for inconvenience. We wish you a good day.  
- Doctor Keshi  
Head of Hoary Hospital  
  
James was leaning on Singe's shoulder now, and was grinning from ear to ear. "I couldn't believe it either." He said. Meowth climbed on top of James' head. "Did ya tink we were happy 'cause of sometin' else, Bub?" He jumped off and went to celebrate with Pikachu. Ash grabbed Singe's wrist and started running toward the direction Kenny took off in. "Hahaha! Let's go everyone!" He cried in joy. "Let us go!" Singe stumbled slightly and James, Meowth, Pikachu, and Brock running after the two. "Come on!" "Ash! Ash! Slow down Ash!" Singe yelled. "Ow! Slow down!" he laughed. Ash refused to let go and ran down the road with his friends laughing and chasing them. Slowly a small frozen crystal fell from the sky with hundreds of others. Snow laid upon the ground in not a sheet, but a blanket. Everyone entered the city laughing. "Here we come Misty!" He cried out. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Mewtwo watched in amusement as everyone ran into his refuge. He had been staying at Crimson city to be alone and think. Well, he had thought, and now he had decided that destroying Ash wouldn't prove anything. But now he was lost on the everlasting question. 'Should I leave them alone in fear that I might tear out their throats, or try to persuade them to trust me and try to make up for killing two of their poke. maybe I should just leave them.' But for some reason he wouldn't leave. Something was tying him this place that he couldn't fight. Maybe memories are stronger than will, and memories held here were too strong. He just had to try and approach them; he has done something awful to these people. Something unforgivable. Something that had to be pushed into the past. Something he would never forgive himself. Mewtwo had broken his friend's trust, and would take everything he had to gain it back. Even if it just to the point where they didn't want to kill each other. 


	10. In the Mansion

Ch. 10 Mewtwo's Reprisal AnimeFreak: I'm writing more. I'm trying to finish it. I'm working on something other than school homework. Be happy. Now, or else no more chapters.  
  
Ash stopped short once he reached the large brass doors that led to his once thought to be dead friend. He couldn't move or feel his own skin. Icy coldness seemed to freeze him to the spot he was now standing on. Singe set his frigid, lifeless hand on Ash's shoulder with a quirked eyebrow. Ash shivered at his other friend's dead-like touch.  
"Ash, the doorbell is right there where it normally is." said Singe with a worried expression. Ash swallowed hard. All these emotions had just coursed through him in a jolt, and he just now feeling the effects. He was drowsy, worried, happy, scared, and confused. Half an hour ago he was dragging his feet into the dirt, but now here he was about ready to visit the one person that he though was deceased. His mind wandered into space.  
"Earth to Ash Ketchum?" said Singe. His expression grew annoyed. He began putting tons of pressure on Ash's shoulder, until Ash snapped into reality and cried out in pain.  
"There are easier ways to get my attention." He rubbed his shoulder. Singe shrugged.  
"Don't you want to see her? Ring the cursed doorbell already!" sneered Singe, "Or I will bust down the door as an alternate method of getting into their home."  
Ash sighed at his ignorant friend. Suddenly, a hand passed over his shoulder and rang the bell. He almost instantly spun around and come a centimeter from punching James' face.  
"James!"  
"Ash Ketchum I guess." Kenny said from behind him. Ash got startled again, but this time his fist actually collided with the victim.  
Kenny sat on the couch the furthest away from Ash with a bag of ice over his now tender stomach.  
"I am really sorry!" apologized Ash for the hundredth time. Kenny gave a weak smile.  
"No, really, it's okay!" said Kenny with an out-of-breathe manner. The oh-so-familiar face of Officer Jenny entered the enormous living room that was decorated in red velvet and royal purple silk. The room was obviously one of Jenny's works. She smiled and set a small tray with tarts and tea on the lovely cherry-wood table in the middle of the room. The officer sat on the scarlet chair closest to the fireplace and picked up her own cup of tea.  
"Help yourselves." She sipped at the tea in a dignified way. Ash grinned sheepishly and rejected the tea. It always tasted like leafs to him anyway. "Oh yes, Misty is in our guest room. She is awake now, but she must rest some more. The trip here exhausted the poor dear." The way Officer Jenny spoke reminded Ash of his grandmother. Loving, understanding, and always there for you.  
"Can I go see her?" spoke Ash in a timid approach. Jenny thought for a second and nodded.  
"She needs a friendly, familiar face. I'm afraid out guest room is slightly bleak." said Jenny. "We used to use it for storage. The unfortunate girl must be bored to tears in there," added the policewoman, "We never had time to paint it."  
"Where is the room?" asked Ash. Jenny smiled warmly and nodded towards her brother. Kenny rolled his eyes and slowly stood, twitching at his pain. "Did I really hit him that hard?" Ash asked Brock. No use. Brock was once again lost in the beauty of the young cop that was currently drinking green tea, a Chinese favorite.  
"Well, with you flinging those pokeballs everywhere, I'm not surprised you would gain some muscles over the years." said Singe from nowhere.  
"Well gee, thanks." mumbled Ash sarcastically. He slowly followed Kenny through the winding hallways and into a luxurious kitchen that was fit for an enchanted castle. Kenny threw his ice bag on the hardwood counters, and he opened a miniature refrigerator and tossed Ash a soda.  
"You can have caffeine, right?" said a Kenny with his head stuck in a tiny fridge. Ash sighed. This officer was quite the procrastinator. "Well? Can you?" asked Kenny again. He nodded and began to open his mouth to say something about Kenny's stalling, but he interrupted him.  
"That's a good thing. Misty has been a little," he emphasized on 'little', "slow at talking. You'll need all the energy you can handle before 'going off your rocker' if you want to put up with that for a half hour." He sipped at his **1** Spice Remix (I made up a brand of soda! Yah!) and walked out another door, leaving Ash standing in the kitchen with a can of **2** Spice Cherry Mix.  
Kenny stuck his head back through the door with a silly grin and his squared sunglasses tipped on his small nose.  
"Don't you want to see her? She's right through here!" He popped back out of the room and Ash quickly ran to keep up with the blue-haired man.  
"Slow down Kenny!" yelled Ash. He laughed when Kenny's head snapped from behind a corner. Kenny had one eyebrow arched and his eyelids were drooped and his mouth was hanging open in a confused manner.  
"Blah blah blah blah? said a confused Kenny. "I said "Slow down"," said Ash. He set his hands on his knees and breathed in the cool air heavily. "Bum." stated Kenny. He disappeared around the corner again and come back with a cart. "Bum, bum, bum, bum." ticked Kenny. "I'm not a bum, I've never been in a house as big as the state of Nevada before!" complained Ash. "You're crazy!" coughed Kenny, "It's only as big as Rhode Island." "That's a lie!" yelled Ash. "You are right." Kenny held his head low, "It is as big as Indiana." He snapped his head up and laughed. "Now, back to getting to Misty!" shouted Kenny. "Isn't there a faster way?" queried Ash. "Yes." said Kenny disappointed. He sulked to an elevator and pressed the button. They traveled up to the fifth floor and he moped out of the elevator again. Slowly, he knocked on the door directly across from the doors of the green elevator the just used and waited for a reply. "Yes?" came a raspy reply. Kenny solemnly sighed again and said in a monotone voice, "Ash Ketchum is here." Some rustling was heard behind the doors and the door swung open. Ash was startled to find Misty hugging him with all her might and energy. "Ash! I missed you!" cried the redheaded girl. "I missed you too Misty." Ash smiled. 


End file.
